


Unable To Cry

by Fridoline



Series: onepieceyaoi100 LJ collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, Gen, M/M, canon character death, implied marco/ace/thatch but basically invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Fridoline
Summary: After Ace and Whitebeard's death Marco has yet to shed a single tear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the onepieceyaoi100 community on LJ back in the beginning of 2011  
> Topic: Ace

As the 1st Division Commander all the responsibility for the crew, for the family fell into his lap after Whitebeard's death.

Marco saw his brothers mourning the demise of their pops and Ace and everyone else who put their life on the line for the rescue mission and lost it in the chaos of the war.

But he was very busy.

There were so many tasks that had to be done and it should have kept him from thinking of anything else.

And yet he kept thinking of Thatch and Ace, both dearer to him than any brother could or should be, both dead and for none of them he had shed a single tear.

The pain of Thatch's murder resurfaced due to the recent events and with it the hatred for Teach.

Back when they'd found Thatch's body he had sworn not to mourn until Blackbeard received his punishment.

This had yet to happen and this time he would take it into his own hands for now he also lost Ace and his pops as a result of Teach's actions.

But concerning Ace, there were other reasons why Marco hadn't cried yet, although the wound in his heart, his soul was such a painful one that he could hardly bear it and not even his Mythical Zoan powers were able to heal it.

Ace died in the presence of his whole family and many friends, all who came for his rescue.

He died saving his most precious person.

He died with a smile on his lips, grateful for the love he'd received.

Ace died happy and knowing that Marco just couldn't cry for him or he would feel like disrespecting his sacrifice.

Instead he smiled and looked forward to the future.

There was still a lot to do.


End file.
